Do Warframes dream of electric kuva
by RadZoneLad
Summary: Follow the story of Excalibur, as it goes on a quest to uncover its past and hopefully do whats right, along with other frames. Story is set in a AU where the warframes dont need a operator. First time posting here, leave you toughts about it in the comments.


A Dream of sorts, i was , in a beautiful place, lied down in a warm bed, a voice was talking to me, i couldn't make out its face, i couldn't tell if it was a fried or a foe but nonetheless, my dream was abruptly stopped with a voice, telling me to wake up. In a matter of minutes i was falling down onto, the floor, dazed by the happenings, someone placed something on my leg, in no time some men in armor started pointing their guns at me, waking up just to be put down like a dog, in no time others appeared from seemingly out of nowhere, and dealt swiftly with my attackers, i think it was three of them, a big orange one, one swift a grey, and the other a teal with grey coloring, the big orange one approached me and said "Don't worry we're on your side, the Lotus has extraction prepared for you, head to the west of here near a cliff, you can't miss it" i responded the him "Can you come with me? I have no idea where i am" the grey one approached me and answered me "We can't there are others that need our help in the area, and besides we would attract too much attention if we stuck together, i have been ordered to give you this" He said as he handed over to me a sword, " You should go, grineer reinforcements should be here any minute".

I headed the way the instructed me appreciating the sights, until i saw some of the men that held me at gunpoint, i snuck behind him and landed a clean blow on his back, i felt weird by doing it, but it was either me or him, i continued walking until i heard some more screams, i kept on walking while facing some of those soldiers, my progress was stopped by some kind of hill thing with a hole, on it i got close to inspect it until i head some sort of growling, until something pounced at me, i felt down on the dirt as the beast growled and snapped at me i got up and grabbed my blade, prepared to face it, the tension was abruptly cut, by a beam of lightning zapped the creature, i looked to my right to see another man wearing green armor, i held my blade and asked "Who are you?", He answered me "I don't know, who are you?", i shamefully answered "I don't know either"... we stood there staring at each other for what seemed like a eternity, "So uhh.. have you seem a cliff around here" i tried to break the silence, "You lookin for a cliff too?" he answered, "It should be to the west", "Isn't west that way?" he pointed to his right, "I believe it is that way" i pointed to the left, "No it's that way" the man in the green armor reassured, it quickly turned into an argument, it went on for a while until it was interrupted by the voice of a female, saying "Will you two quiet down." said a woman in blue armor coming out of the bushes, the green one said "Lady west is that way right?" he pointed to right, "No is to the left", she took a deep breath walked past us and grasped a bush, moving the bush out of the way revealed the cliff, with a ship awaiting us, we stayed silent and headed towards the ship and quickly boarding it.

The ship was comfy and as soon as we boarded it and we heard a voice echoing through the ship, "How could they leave me with here, this ship is unacceptable for the operator" the voice proceed to grumble until it said " Oh my they are already here" it materialized before us, a geometric shape made entirely out of light "Greeting operator my name is cephalon ordis your ship cephalon, before i show you your ship the lotus would like to have an audience with you" with that he vanished, the room got dark and before us a hologram appeared the before us, a woman tall wearing some sort of mask on her face, "Hello tenno you are awake. You must have so many questions on your mind, i will do my best to help you", here voice was calm and soothing, before i could say anything the fellow in the green armor asked her "Who are you and what are our names?", she replied calmly "I am the lotus, you guide , and you are the tenno descendants from a ancient civilization, you have awaken again, the system needs you. And your names are", she pointed at the green one and said "Volt", she look to the woman in blue and said "Mag" finally she looked at me and said "excalibur", that name seemed something just so distant for me and yet somewhat familiar. Mag asked her "Who were the other 'tenno' that helped us on the planet?", ever so calmly she responded "Rhino, Nyx, and Ash, they are on your side, once they are done on their mission on earth they will contact you and give you further instructions", i asked her " What is this that thing that they placed on my leg?" i showed her the apparatus on my leg, her tone changed slightly "This is a grinner control module, if it left to its own devices the grinner will take control of you, sadly this ship isn't equipped to deal with this, but other tenno in the dojo can help you. Now if you excuse me have some matters to attend, Rhino should be contacting you soon with the coordinates of the dojo" with that she was gone, and the lights turned on and we all glared at the thing on my leg, Volt asked "Can't you just try to pry the thing off with you sword thingy?", "I could just try to slice the thing off" i lifted my leg and grabbed my sword, Mag interrupted use " But what if you set off something on it or i don't know slice off your leg?", "Yeah but what if those grinier take control of him right here and now" Volt refuted "Its called Grineer" Mag interrupted him", "I'm not being controlled" i replied "And how do we know you are not being controlled" i laughed it off and answered "I'm not being controlled" it again derailed into a discussion, ordis tried to get our attention but eventually had to yell to get our attention he cleared his throat and said "Video call for you operator", suddenly the man in orange appeared through some sort of video call in front of us and said "Hey glad to see you guys made it, so how are you holding up?", Volt quickly asked "Is Excalibur being controlled by the Grineer?, Rhino took a closer look and said " Not for now at least besides if he was ordis could've picked it up", "Can you do something about it ?" Mag asked, "I cant Vauban is more into that kind of stuff, he is in the dojo right now i'll send coordinate right now, meet you guys there" with that he turned off and we received the coordinates to the dojo, Ordis said "Should i set course to the dojo operator?", "Yes please" Mag replied, with that we were on our way this thing on my leg started to glow, can't be too dangerous, whatever it is they can handle it right?


End file.
